Season 3
by CartoonFan123
Summary: After the Team stopped the reach's invasion and saved the earth, new heroes are rising, new villains terrorizing and the sidekicks became the mentors, follow these young heroes lives as they face down a new and bigger threats and deal with the problems. OC
1. IDs

**IDs:**

Full Name: Stella Grayson

Superhero ID: NightBat

Super power: none

* * *

><p>Full Name: Sabrina Jordan<p>

Superhero ID: Green Lantern IV

Super power: Green Lantern Power Ring

* * *

><p>Full Name: Sarah Wayne<p>

Superhero ID: BatChick

Super power: none

* * *

><p>Full Name: Erica Duncan<p>

Superhero ID: Bumblebee II

Super power: Bumblebee powers

* * *

><p>Full Name: Stephanie Kent<p>

Superhero ID: SuperMartian

Super power: Telepathy + Super strength

* * *

><p>Full Name: Violet Grayson<p>

Superhero ID: Oracle II

Super power: none

* * *

><p>Full Name: Chad West<p>

Superhero ID: LightSpeed

Super power: Super Speed

* * *

><p>Full Name: Barry West<p>

Superhero ID: The Flash V

Super power: Super speed

* * *

><p>Full Name: Steven Harper<p>

Superhero ID: Black Arrow

Super power: none

* * *

><p>Full Name: Jay Drake<p>

Superhero ID: RedBat

Super power: none

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Tell me your thoughts and Follow, Favorite and Review the story.**


	2. Episode 1

She was running full power on the roof, then she jumped from the roof to another and then grabbed her hook and swing to the far away roof on the right and threw a Batarang that opened into a net and caught the one she was following.

She moved closer to him, kneeled down and took his mask off, she didn't recognize him so he must be just a normal crock with a good acrobatic skills.

Police lights were seen down at the street so she took the hook and climbed it down with the crock at her left hand and handed him to the police.

"He's all yours, officers" she said to them.

"Thanks NightBat" Officer Grayson said and she smiled as he took the crock.

"He was stealing from the store on 33 Slidey" NightBat said "apparently he is an acrobat so be careful with him".

"Okay, thanks" Officer Grayson said "and be home as soon as you can" he whispered in her ear as the other officers left.

"K dad" NightBat whispered back before disappearing in the shadows and went back for patrol.

Patrolling in Blüdhaven was boring lately, after the disappearance of Nightwing crimes have been slow, after her mom and dad retired of the job, she and her sister took over, the communicator then rang.

"What's up, sis?" NightBat said.

"We have problems on street 12" she said.

"This better be fun, for your sake" NightBat said then cut off and headed.

It was a robbery at the bank with seventeen armed guys, and NightBat was sneaking in throw the air vents.

"Put your hands in the air and no one gets hurt" one of the crocks shouted.

"Does that include me?" NightBat said and they turned their heads to see her.

"It's NightBat" another one of them shouted.

"No problem, get her" the first guy commanded and the others pulled out their guns, taking some of them out was easy, she took out about four of them out in a second, then she slammed one of the ones she just knocked out in three others.

Now it was getting a little tougher fighting them and dodging the bullets.

"Need a hand?" a female voice came from behind her and then she heard the footsteps get closer.

"Black Canary" NightBat said hitting one of them in the guts.

"Hey kid" Black Canary said as she got in a fighting possession and started fighting alongside NightBat, we took them out after a few minutes and left leaving them in the police's hands.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you to Blüdhaven?" NightBat asked Black Canary as they were on the roof NightBat usually patrol from.<p>

"I came to see you guys" she said "And kick a few butts" she added.

"Then maybe we should get back home" NightBat said and she nodded smiling, you couldn't help but admire her face as she smiled, she doesn't look a day over 22 even though she is in her forties, not a single white hair or any wrinkles…

"Let's get ice cream first, before the place closes and come back here to do nothing" Dinah said, with a heart of a child inside NightBat thought.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeyyy" Dinah said as she burst into the door with NightBat following.<p>

"Dinah?" NightBat's mom said as she walked into the living room with NightBat's sister her.

"Hey Aunt Dinah" NightBat's sister Violet said.

"Hey Violet, hey Barb" Dinah said.

"It's been so long" the mom started as she invited Dinah in, like she _needed_ an invitation or something.

"I know; where is Dick?" Dinah asked.

"Still at work, he will be back in…" the mom looked at her watch "Three, two, one…"

The door opened and Dick (Officer Grayson) walked in.

"Hey Babs" he said as he came in and kissed his wife Babs.

"Hey Dinah" Dick welcomed her.

"So Stella, did you finish patrolling?" Babs asked.

"I think so, it's two in the morning" Stella (NightBat) said.

"Alright, you have school tomorrow, go to bed" Babs said "you too Violet".

"Oracle never sleeps" Violet shouted from the kitchen.

"Neither does her appetite" Stella joked loudly.

"I heard that" Violet said.

"You were meant to" Stella said loudly.

"Violet, bed, now" Babs demanded.

"NEVER" Violet shouted.

"Three" Babs started counting.

"You're not expecting me to fall for that" Violet shouted still not moving from the kitchen or the fridge to be precise.

"Two" Babs shouted.

"Alright, I'm going" Violet said as she got upstairs.

"Stella?" Babs looked at Stella with a You-Better-Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here.

"Gone" Steela said leaving upstairs, _man I'm so tired _Stella thought, she headed to bed and fell asleep fast.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep<em>, the alarm clock ranged and she got out of bed and looked at the clock and it read 7:36.

"Oh shit" Stella said rushing into the bathroom, and it was locked.

"Violet? Open this door, now" Stella shouted.

"Sorry, the early bird gets the worm" Violet said through the door.

"I'm gonna be late for school" Stella said.

"Should have thought about that before" Violet said.

"Open or I will break the door down" Stella threatened.

"No breaking doors down" Babs said as she came from behind her "Remember last time?"

Stella remembered the last time she broke the door down cause Violet spend thirty minutes in the bathroom, who needs thirty minutes to bathe?

The sound of the door knob open bring her back to reality as Violet stepped out and Stella hurried in.

Once she was done she rushed down stairs to see Dick was already gone and Dinah was sleeping on the couch, guess she is staying over for a week or something, _man I love that Dinah and mom are so close even with the age difference _Stella thought.

_Dinah is probably mom's closest friends, I remember mom saying something about her being there for her and helping her when she was still paralyzed_, Stella went for breakfast and took it with her to the bus stop.

Lucky for her the school bus wasn't there yet so she picked herphone and went through Instagram, _what's this? My friend posted a pic of a thrown book and her laptop and wrote '12 O'clock, finally finished the essay'_.

_Essay? What essay? Oh God, I forgot I have an essay due today, okay no worries I have a free class, I can get this done_, she breathed heavily then the bus came and took her to school at Gotham High, yes it is crazy, why would she go to school at Gotham City? No one knows, but many of her friends go to Gotham High who are just like her from another city.

* * *

><p>Stella put her earphones on, she likes working while listening to music, Eminem's The Monster played and she went to work on herlaptop, they had to read a Shakespeare novel then answer the question the teacher gave them simple as that, luckily she already read this novel so she went directly to the questions.<p>

After some time the bell rang and she was done, she sighed in relief.

"Hey Sabrina" Stella said not looking away yet and putting her earphones away.

"You didn't even look, I won't get how you do that" Sabrina sighed and Stella got up and started walking with her to class, They had the same class now.

"Told you, trained by the best" Stella said, Sabrina knew she was NightBat, and better than that she was a Green Lantern, a superhero too, like her father Hal Jordan the ring came to her, she lives in Coast City with her parents and comes every morning here.

"Are you working on the essay?" Sabrina asked.

"Just finished it" Stella answered and Sabrina looked at her weirdly.

"Didn't you finish it yesterday?" Sabrina asked.

"I forgot all about it, I was working" Stella answered.

"Wait you're telling me you started and finished the essay in one free class? I don't get how you get all those high grades when you don't even work on anything, that's not fair" Sabrina said in annoyance.

"Life isn't fair" Stella answer with a teasing tone and Sabrina pushed her a little, they got to class and saw their three friends Sarah, Stephanie and Erica.

"Hey" Stella said as she stood next to them.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were" Sarah said.

"She was working on her essay because she didn't do it yesterday" Sabrina explained.

"Oh and she will get an A+ on it, you just see" Stephanie said.

"I was patrolling" Stella whispered making sure no one else was listening; _I love the fact that my best friends are all superheroes like me, Sarah is BatChick (I chose that name for her), Stephanie is SuperMartian and Erica is Bumblebee_ Stella thought.

"Oh cause that makes it better" Sarah said.

"What do you want from me? Fail?" Stella asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, for once at least" Erica said.

"No thanks" Stella said, _I can't help it if I get high grades when I don't study or do hard work_, the teacher then walked into class and everyone sat in their place as Math class started, the teacher didn't have much to teach so she gave thema homework and they started on that.

Some of the class started going to groups, some were doing the homework solo and some started throwing spitballs at each other, Stella looked at Chad (LightSpeed) and Steven (Black Arrow) who were sitting in front of her and Sabrina, Steven got up and sat next to Barry (The Flash), leaving Chad to throw spitballs at Jake.

"Hey Chad, did you start doing the work?" Stella asked him getting his attention.

"Ha? Oh yeah" He got his books and turned his chair so he was facing her so she could help him, _sometimes he does this and we do the homework together, even though I would never admit this out loud but I love helping him, I think he has the brains for it but he is just distracted sometimes._

"So let's get started" he said and then they started, when the bell rang the teacher got out and the English teacher came.

* * *

><p>"BOO" Stella screamed in Dinah's ear from behind her cause she didn't notice NightBat when she came on the rooftop and she screamed in fear so NightBat burst into laughter.<p>

"That's not funny" Dinah yelled at NightBat pouting.

"Then why am I laughing so hard?" NightBat said laughing and Dinahstuck her tongue at her and NightBat did the same, _wow I love Dinah's childish brain._

"So what's going on?" NightBat asked Dinah as she calmed down laughing and they sat at the edge.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked confused.

"Why were you so distracted? What was going on up there?" NightBat pointed to her head.

"Nothing" she answered simply then she looked up at the night sky, _she isn't expecting me to drop it, is she?_

"Alright, what is it?" NightBat asked again.

"Just wondering…" she started "about life".

"What happened?" NightBat asked twisting her head.

"Well, it's Ollie" she started.

"What happened? Did he do something?" NightBat asked.

"No he is great, he actually is the best, we did something" she said.

"I don't want to hear _that_" NightBat said after she got what she was implying.

"No, I think I'm…" She started "I think I'm pregnant".

"What? I thought you couldn't…" NightBat started, _I know she once took a hard hit on her stomach and down, and because of that she couldn't have babies._

"I know, that's what I thought at first but I got a positive answer" she said.

"Well, you should be excited that's what you wanted, right?" NightBat said, _she did mention that she would love to have a baby of her own after she once babysat Violet._

"I am, but what if it was wrong?" Dinah said.

"Dinah, quit being so damn stubborn" NightBat said "Go get excited".

"Oracle to NightBat" Violet's voice came in NightBat's earpiece communicator.

"NightBat here" NightBat said clicking the button on the communicator.

"Problems at Street 18, house on fire and there is civilians in the building" she said and NightBat got up from her place.

"Come on, let's go save them and get ice cream afterwards" NightBat said to Dinah and she got up too.

* * *

><p>"Oracle to NightBat" Violet said on the communicator.<p>

"What is it now, Oracle?" NightBat asked.

"It's a code red 22" she said and NightBat's eyes went wide so she threw her ice cream away and got up.

"What is code red 22?" Dinah asked confused.

"Dinah I think you should go home to see mom" NightBat said, _I hated doing this but if she is pregnant I don't want her anywhere near the situation_.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

"Oracle, teleport Black Canary to your headquarter" NightBat said and she did and Dinah disappeared screaming "Stella, what the hell?"

_She'll thank me for this later; this will be a big trouble._

"Oracle, where is he?" NightBat asked.

"35 Street" she said and I closed the communicator, she grabbed her hook and went off to 35 Street, _that's where my favorite pizza place is, he better not do any harm to it._

* * *

><p>Dinah appeared behind Violet as she teleported her and she was muttering a "get me back there".<p>

"Kid you better get me back out there or you are losing a..." Dinah started at her.

"Did I hear some one threatening my girl?" Babs came from upstairs.

"What is going on?" Dinah asked us "Why didn't you let me go with Stella? And what is code red 22?"

"WHAT?" Babs screamed as she looked at Violet.

"NightBat to Oracle" Stella's voice came and Violet went to answer it.

"Yes NightBat" Violet said.

"Make sure to keep BC away" she said.

"I can't believe you are not getting me with you" Dinah said.

"Sorry Dinah, if what you said is true then I don't want you there" Stella said, _what did Dinah tell her? I mean Stella wouldn't leave **Dinah **out of the fight_ Violet thought.

"Dinah? What did you tell Stella?" Babs asked what both of them were thinking of and they looked at Dinah.

"I... I... I think I'm pregnant" Dinah blurted out, _that makes sense now_.

"What?" Babs asked "Stella is right, you can't go".

"Come on, you are not actually stopping me from fighting are you?" Dinah asked and as Babs and Violet took as a challenge, so they twisted their heads and looked at each other with a known stare.

_This will be fun._

* * *

><p>NightBat was running down a sewer tunnel to get to city center quickly, just a few more feets and <em>bomb, <em>all she saw was fire and she hide herself with her arms, it was automatically, but she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and she saw a green light shading away, she looked behind her and saw them.

"Need a hand?" Green Lantern asked.

"What are you doing here?" NightBat asked with an egressive tone.

"Thought you needed help" BatChick said with a smile.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Blüdhaven is _my _territory" NightBat said, _wow I'm starting to sound like Bruce._

"Told you she would do that, let's just go" Bummblebee said.

"No, were NOT leaving you alone at this" BatChick said.

"I don't need help with getting him down" NightBat said.

"We think you do" they heard a voice come from behind them, _I know that voice, that is LightSpeed_, she was right there they were.

"It's not just Joker, he got the band back together" The Flash said standing with Black Arrow behind LightSpeed and RedBat (Jay Drake), and they looked like they were possing for a picture on a poster.

"Joker, Riddler, Poison Ivy, Ra's, The Brain and Bane" BatChick said.

"Old folks reunion" SuperMartian joked, _she was right, I don't know why would they try to do something now, they are probably at their fifties._

"I can handle this" NightBat said, _Wow I **am** stubborn_.

"NightBat we need to work together" LightSpeed said.

"Fine, then we will do it together" NightBat said sighing.

"Alright, we need a plan" LightSpeed said.

G_ood thing LightSpeed was here, he is the only one who can change her mind, I should remember to ask her about that, FOUCUS, thank god we have NightBat to form a plan, she is the best there is at these things_ BatChick thought.**  
><strong>

"We will split into four groups, LightSpeed you and Black Arrow will distract Ivy and Riddler, I bet they will be together alone at the basement, Green Lantern and SuperMartian you will get Bane, my tracker says that he is in the third floor be careful, he might be old but the poison does it good for him, Bummblebee and Flash you will get the Brain, and BatChick and I will handle Ra's and Joker" NightBat explained and the others spread out as she ordered.

"I didn't need you guys here" NightBat said to BatChick as they were running alone.

"We wouldn't leave you alone at this" BatChick said.

"I could handle all this at my own" NightBat said.

"Stella..." BatChick started.

"NightBat" she cut her off.

"NightBat, stop pushing people away it won't do any good, Bruce is learning that right now" BatChick said.

"I'm not pushing anyone away" NightBat said.

"Yeah, okay" BatChick said in disbelieve, then they stopped running and became silence.

"I don't see him" Ra's complained to someone.

"He will come" Joker or _old_ Joker said "I can feel it".

"Batman won't come, he retired" Ra's yelled.

"Be patient, old man" Joker said.

"You calling _me_ old? At least I look young look at you" Ra's said.

"What's wrong with me?" Joker asked pulling something from his jacket and Ra's pointed to his assassin guards and they got their sowrds ready, then came an annoying voice.

"Where should I put the toys, Mr J?" the annoying girly voice said, that is probably Harley.

"Right here, Dear" Joker said.

"Haha, that rhymed" Harley said laughing.

"Yes, get the toys ready" Joker said.

"Can we play too?" NightBat said once she and BatChick were out of the shadows.

"Sorry, three is a crowd" Joker said looking at them and pointed to Harley or _old _Harley and she pointed the supergun at them...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Review and tell me your thoughts on what do you wanna see next and tell me if you want to get into the characters thoughts or just stay in nobody's P.O.V.**


	3. Episode 2

She pointed it at us and NightBat and BatChick had their Batarangs in action, the gun fell from her hand and BatChick went after Ra's while NightBat stood up to Joker and Harley alone.

"Oh, looks like your friend left you" Joker said with that evil smile of his.

"I can handle you by my own" NightBat glared.

"You sure, kid?" Joker said.

"Want to test me?" NightBat said.

"Well, I would love to…" Joker turned around as he said that, but turned around again and NightBat was gone.

"Where did that brat go?" Joker asked Harley and she shrugged her shoulders "Ugh, so useless" Joker growled at her.

"Look up" NightBat's voice came, and Joker looked up and NightBat jumped at him.

"Ugh, little brat, get away from him" Harley said "I'll save you Mr. J"

Harley went to jump on NightBat but NightBat threw a Batarang that opened into a net and duck taped Harley to the wall.

"You got moves kid, making me start thinking the big bat taught you and not that bird brain" Joker laughed but then started coughing and NightBat punched him in the face so he was knocked out.

"Yo, I got mine, did you get yours?" NightBat heard BatChick's voice as she got up from Joker.

"Yup" NightBat turned around to see BatChick and Ra's tied up and unconscious.

"Let's go see the others" NightBat said and she and BatChick ran to see the others.

* * *

><p>"So Ivy…" Riddler started.<p>

"Don't even think about it" Ivy cut him off totally bored.

"Come on, babe…" Riddler started again.

"Don't call me that" Ivy said still bored.

"Dude, can't you take a hint?" they heard a voice come from behind them so they turned their heads to see Black Arrow "I can teach you a thing or two about women, if you like".

"Don't give him any other ideas" Ivy glared "Not like you have time for that" she threw a couple of seeds down to his feet, and plants grew out of the seeds to hold Black Arrow.

Then a blur came and Black Arrow was gone before the plants caught him and Ivy and Riddler just looked around.

"Where did he go?" Ivy asked.

"You were looking for me?" came Black Arrow's voice from behind them and Ivy felt his hand taping on her shoulder, they turned around to see Black Arrow and LightSpeed next to him.

"Oh you got help? The more the better" Riddler said "Riddle me this…"

"No time" LightSpeed said then went to hit Riddler in the face.

"Fastest man alive doesn't have time to hear a riddle?" Riddler said sarcastic.

"Nope, too busy" LightSpeed said and Black Arrow took one of his arrows and Ivy got her plants ready and the fight started.

LightSpeed ducked Ivy's plants and Black Arrow shot an arrow that had a small explosion as it hit the seeds, Riddler was knocked out easily because of a lucky shoot LightSpeed had at him, and that left Ivy.

Ivy waved her hand and the plants broke the windows and while LightSpeed ducked and escaped them, Black Arrow was caught.

"Black Arrow" LightSpeed called yelling at him, Ivy came closer to Black Arrow and put her hand under his chin, and Black Arrow was trying to get out of her grip.

"See you on the other side" Ivy joked, she came closer and kissed Black Arrow on the lips, then the plants released Black Arrow.

"Well, at least you got to kiss a _senior_" LightSpeed joked and Black Arrow turned to him with full rage "Dude, I was just kidding" Black Arrow got his arrow ready to shoot, LightSpeed ducked it with a What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-You? Look on his face.

Black Arrow continued on shooting arrows, normal, mini-explosive, and huge explosive, LightSpeed ducked all of them but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"What's going on?" LightSpeed heard NightBat's voice come from behind him; he turned his head to see her.

"I don't know, Ivy just kissed him and he went crazy" LightSpeed said as both of them ducked another arrow.

"She kissed him? That's it" NightBat said.

"What is?" LightSpeed asked.

"When she kisses someone, it isn't just any kiss, it's a toxic fatal kiss that will put the man under her control" NightBat explained as the dodged another arrow and she threw a Batarang but it didn't hit him intentionally.

"How do we reverse it?" LightSpeed asked and NightBat was already getting the potion from her utility belt.

"Spread this in the air around him" NightBat ordered giving him the potion and LightSpeed did what she said, he circled around opening the potion and green dust spread in the room but thanks to LightSpeed circling it only got to Black Arrow.

Black Arrow coughed a little after that and came back to normal, "Eeeww, she kissed me".

"Where did she go?" LightSpeed asked laughing, Poison Ivy turned around quietly and tried leaving but NightBat threw a Batarang at her and it opened into a net and caught her.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you want to do this?" Bumblebee asked Flash.<p>

"How about, I'll distract the Ape and you start with the brain and I'll catch up to you" Flash suggested and Bumblebee nodded.

Monsieur Mallah the gorilla twisted his head as he saw something moving around in the corner.

"What is it?" the Brain asked and the gorilla just shook his head no and went off to see what it is.

"Hey there" the gorilla heard as he came closer to the dark he turned to see the Flash "Hey, ever thought you can just do this with your face?" Flash said then punched the gorilla in the face.

"Yo, I'm here" the Brain heard a voice, "Up here" he heard again, "Not there, here".

"Monsieur" the Brain called but there was no response.

"Right here" he heard the voice again then felt like mini Laser was hitting him, he turned around to see bumblebee shooting at him, and then he saw a blur.

"Hi" Flash said "Flash nice to meet you" he punched him and the brain got his weapons ready and started trying to shoot Flash or Bumblebee.

Flash started running in circles around the brain and he just stayed shooting, missing him every time and Bumblebee was shooting her laser at him from far moving from side to side so he won't shoot her.

"Come on, you can do better than that" Flash teased.

"I will show you what I can do" the brain said.

*Shoot

"Missed"

*Shoot

"Nope"

*Shoot

"Missed again"

*Shoot

"Try again"

*Shoot

"Stand still ugly pest" the brain yelled"

*Shoot

"Make me"

"Flash, stop messing around, finish this" Bumblebee said and Flash circled around the brain and in a second he took all his equipment from him and Bumblebee returned to shooting.

Flash dropped the Brain's equipment away and then came back and gave him a real tough punch and he backed a little.

"Need a hand? Or a Batarang maybe?" they heard BatChick's voice come and then a Batarang hit the Brain and he was shut down.

"Thanks" Flash said nodding as in admiring her skill.

"You know, if you didn't keep stalling we could have stopped him a long time ago" Bumblebee said as she got to her normal size.

"Extra help wouldn't hurt anyone" Flash pointed out.

"Ok, let's go catch up to NightBat and the rest" BatChick said and the three ran to the others.

* * *

><p>"OK, chicas you can come out now" Bane said feeling two girls behind him, and there was Green Lantern and her ring ready and next to her was SuperMartian floating in the air with her fists ready.<p>

"So, who sent you two here, chicas?" Bane asked.

"None of your business" SuperMartian said.

"Oh you're getting ready to fight?" Bane looked at them "Whatever you want".

SuperMartian floated with her fist pointed to his head but Bane raised his hand so her fist hit fell into his grip and he twisted her arm so she fell, Green Lantern got a boxing green light ready to fight.

"A challenge, ha? I love challenges" Bane said then he jumped to fight, SuperMartian got up, got her fist ready and went to hit Bane from the back while Green Lantern distracted him.

"Bad luck, chicas" Bane said as SuperMartian jumped on him and hanged onto him by his neck, he spun around and SuperMartian released and hit Green Lantern and the two fell and hit the ground.

"HAHAHA, that's the best you could?" Bane laughed as he made fun of the two and he left the room.

"How do we stop him?" SuperMartian whispered Green Lantern as she got up from her putting her hand on her forehead 'cause she had a headache.

"He's really tough" Green Lantern whispered back catching her breath "I don't know".

"How did they stop him before?" SuperMartian whispered.

"I don't… wait, the pipe" Green Lantern's eyes shoot up as she remember the pipe that had that orange stuff.

"You're right, that's what is giving him strength, I'll distract him, and you cut the pipe" SuperMartian said as she went off.

"Yo, meat head, ready for a rematch?" SuperMartian asked and Bane turned around to see her.

"Gladly, chica" Bane said as he took his fist and jumped at her, SuperMartian floated out of his way.

"That's it? Come on, show me what's what" SuperMartian teased.

"I'll show you" Bane said under his breath and jumped at SuperMartian again, and she floated away again and he smashed the wall with his fists.

"HAHAHA, what's the matter grandpa? Too quick for you?" SuperMartian teased again, now Bane was really pissed off, he jumped at her for the third time and this time she fell under his grip.

"Say goodbye, chica, any last words?" Bane teased.

"Just one thing" he heard a voice from behind him, he turned his head and saw Green Lantern "Have a nice dream" she cut the pipe and he shrunk to normal and SuperMartian knocked him out with one punch.

"Have a nice dream? Really?" SuperMartian teased Green Lantern.

"It was a rushing hour" Green Lantern said.

"Why were you so late?" SuperMartian said catching her breath.

"Why? You were afraid back there?" Green Lantern teased.

"Pfft, you wish" SuperMartian said.

"Right" Green Lantern said with a smirk and a roll of eyes "let's just get back to the others".

The two started running and as they did so they saw BatChick, Flash and Bumblebee come running too.

"You're here, that leaves NightBat, LightSpeed and Black Arrow" BatChick said.

"There they are" Green Lantern pointed to the other side and there was the three.

"Ok, you got Bain and the Brain?" NightBat asked.

"Yup" they answered.

"Good work team, the rest is for the police force" NightBat said then the others cheered.

"Oracle to NightBat" came Oracle's voice from NightBat's ear piece.

"Yes Oracle?" NightBat said.

"I got a tip from one of the assassins that there are seven bombs in Blüdhaven; each one covers an eight mile radius, and you better hurry 'cause they are up in five" Oracle said.

"Do you have the locations?" NightBat asked.

"I got six of them but I can't find the seventh, each one of the six bombs is in a huge building, Wayne Enterprises, The Planet, Queen Enterprises, The Day By Day, City Mall, and Downtown Mall" Oracle said then signed off.

"Flash you get the bombs at Wayne and Queen Enterprises, LightSpeed you get the bombs at The Planet and the Day By Day, GL you get the City Mall with Bumblebee, SuperMartian you get Downtown Mall, and that leaves BatChick, Black Arrow and I to find the seventh bomb" NightBat explained to the others the plan and they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, what'up, and I know I haven't updated a lot lately and I know I'm always making those damn excuses about school, but this time for real, I was under a serious pressure, I have my final exams coming up and I'm studying really hard because this year is really important and... whatever you don't want to hear this, heck most of you don't read the A/N, but I promise that after the tests I will update more often, I'll work on the stories, make them longer, but for now what do you think of this chapter?**


	4. Episode 3

"I got the bombs powered down" Flash said as he came in.

"Me too" LightSpeed got into the room.

"We did too and were on our way" Green Lantern said through the com-link.

"NightBat, did you find the last bomb?" SuperMartian asked through the com-link.

"Not yet, but I'm beginning to suspect…" NightBat started "Oh no I was right, there is no other bomb, Joker was planning for this".

"Oracle, I need clear information on Joker's location" NightBat said through the com-link.

"He just ran away from the police, he is heading to the Mayor's office" Oracle said through the com-link.

"Crap, alright, GL; SM; Bumblebee you get there as fast as you can, Flash LightSpeed go get the present to safety before Joker gets there, if he is there then do not make a move" NightBat ordered and Flash and LightSpeed went out.

"You guys, come with me" NightBat ordered the BatChick and Black Arrow then took out a key from her pocket that looked like the symbol on her dad's NightWing suit and pressed the button then in a matter of seconds a car similar to the Bat Mobile came bursting through the door.

"Wow" Black Arrow and BatChick said "Where did you get this?" Black Arrow asked.

"It was a present from the B man" NightBat said as the car opened and she jumped in.

"Oh, he will get you a Bat Mobile but he wouldn't give me a cell without having it under surveillance" BatChick complained.

"Actually I call it the Night Mobile" NightBat joked and Black Arrow snickered.

"Whatever the important thing is..." BatChick started "I call shotgun" she jumped in the front seat and Black Arrow jumped in the back.

* * *

><p>LightSpeed and Flash just got to the Mayor's office but stopped outside as they heard Joker's voice.<p>

"So which toy should I use first?" Joker asked behind the wall.

"He's in there" Flash whispered to LightSpeed.

"Let's get in to save the mayor" LightSpeed whispered back and would have bursted through the door if Flash didn't stop him.

"Are you crazy? NightBat ordered us to stay put if he was in there" Flash whisper-yelled.

"I don't do orders, and since when do you?" LightSpeed asked.

"Since I remembered that NightBat is probably the only one who could follow us to the end of the world to kill us" Flash said.

"I'm not scared of NightBat, she won't hurt us" LightSpeed said "besides the mayor is in there, we have to come in before Joker kills him or something".

"Good point, but you're explaining that to NightBat" Flash said and they bursted through the door together.

"Joker, let him go" Flash yelled and Joker turned around with a smile but it vanished as he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just you two" Joker said disappointed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Flash asked.

"I thought you two were those brat chick and night brat" Joker said.

"So were not in your league?" Flash asked but had a bit of a smile to that.

"Those two are so much fun to play with than you" Joker said then the mayor's humming sound came.

"Oh yeah right, the mayor" Flash said and he and LightSpeed went but Joker got one of his toys up and the fight began.

A car vroomed outside and three seconds later NightBat bursted through the door with BatChick and Black Arrow following her.

"What? I thought I told you to stay put if he is in there" NightBat said.

"Told you we should have waited for her" LightSpeed yelled with a smirk at Flash.

"What?" Flash said in disbelive.

"You should now better" LightSpeed smirk-yelled again.

"That's _so_ not..." Flash started.

"No time for that" NightBat cut him off and LightSpeed laughed as he dodged a bullet.

"Time to take him down" NightBat said and they all started fighting, soon GL, Bumblebee and SM came and faught next to them, the fight was long but they finally got him when he was choosing another toy and triped and fell so NightBat and BatChick got him.

"Were finally over with this" SM said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a wrap" Bumblebee said and laughed at her own joke.

"mmmmm" the mayor's voice came and NightBat went to untie him and removed the ducktape on his lips.

"You alright, Mr. Mayor?" BatChick asked.

"Yeah, thank you, I owe you my life" the mayor said.

"No problem, it's what we do" NightBat said as she got up on her feet and helped the mayor up.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" the mayor asked.

"No need, it's our job" BatChick said and NightBat went to Joker's direction to handcuff him and the cops came then.

"It's over" SM said.

"We did it" NightBat started "Together".

"This was so cool" GL said "Ugh, it's four in the morning".

"We've been up all night?" Bumblebee asked surprised.

"Yup" GL said "Oh no, we have school in a couple hours".

Everyone besides GL sighed.

"Dude, you gotta stop that" NightBat said patting her on the shoulder.

"NO, it's important, we either gotta miss school or go there tired and not learn anything" GL said.

"Nerd" NightBat coughed in a teasing way and everyone else laughed.

"Whatever" GL rolled her eyes.

"Well, as for me I'm 100% sure dad won't let me skip school" NightBat had a sad face.

"Neither well my parents, I swear the only thing that will make them let me skip school is my when I have a dentist appointment for my braces" LightSpeed said.

"Why don't you try the B man as a parent?" BatChick said and everyone shivered at that thought.

The cops burst through the door this time with Officer Grayson with them.

"Here he is, be careful he might wake up and try to escape again" NightBat pointed to Joker.

"We'll be careful this time" Officer Grayson said and NightBat nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so tired, maybe I have a couple of time to sleep and..." Stella throwed herself in the bed and her alarm clock went off "No I don't".<p>

"Come on Stella, you can't skip school" Babs called for her.

"I'm up" Stella got up from her bed and walked downstairs for breakfast, she poured the milk and cereal and sat down.

"Stella" Dick called for her as he came in.

"What is it dad?" Stella asked.

"I wanted to say I was so proud of you and how you took charge and helped your team to finish the mission" Dick started "Tell them to stay in school after school is over, I need to talk to you all".

"Any reason?" Stella asked.

"I want to talk to them" Dick said.

"Okay" Stella said.

* * *

><p>"Look, your parents and I were watching the news and everything you did yesterday and we are so proud of all of you" Dick started at the teens infront of him, he had taken them to the hall of justice the old Justice League base.<p>

"You have skills and you can improve it so I talked it out with your parents and we agreed to give you this" Dick continued as he moved away and he gestured them to go, they went closer and suddenly they heard a female voice.

_Recognized: NightBat 31, BatChick 32, Black Arrow 33, Flash 34, __LightSpeed _ 35, _Green Lantern 36, _SuperMartian _37, Bumblebee 38._

"What was that?" SuperMartian asked and a bright white light came, they covered their eyes and as they opened them they were in a complete different place then Dick walked from behind them as they heard a _NightWing B01._

"This is all yours" Dick said.

"Wait, this is the WatchTower, Justice League's old base" BatChick said "You mean...?"

Dick nodded.

"No way, yes" they all cheered, mostly the girls as they jumped while the boys fist bumbed and high fived, Black Arrow might have hugged Flash also.

"The WatchTower is yours, the Justice League have been seperated for too long, can you be the new generation of the Justice League?" Dick asked.

They looked around at each other before NightBat said what was on their minds "Justice League sounds a little grown up, how about we stick as Young Justice".

"Yeah" the others agreed.

"So it would be" Dick said "This is your base, Oracle will be the one to find you missions, you can choose your own leader" and he left.

"This is awesome" NightBat said, _Recognized: NightWing B01_.

"Yeah" GL said "Okay, time to choose our leader".

"NightBat" SM said.

"NightBat" BatChick agreed.

"NightBat" GL said too.

"Wow, what?" NightBat was surprised.

"Well you are the obvious choice" Bumblebee said.

"Wait, but... maybe... someone else wants to be the leader" NightBat looked around for a saver, nope.

"NightBat, you're the best at this" LightSpeed said and Flash and Black Arrow agreed.

"Ok, fine, I'll be the leader" NightBat sighed.

"Come on. bring it in" BatChick opened her arms for a group hug but they all looked at each other in a This-Will-Never-Happen look.

"Okay" BatChick put her arms down and everyone laughed.

"Come on" NightBat said as she reacher her arm out "We can do this, who's with me?"

LightSpeed put his hand on NightBat quickly and BatChick followed, then came SM, GL, Bumblebee, Black Arrow then Flash.

"We... can... do this" they cheered as they threw their arms in the air and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with the new chapter and everything, I've been under a real stress lately and I recently finished my final exams and I'm completely free so I will be updating soon, and I'm working on each story according to the last update I had on the story, I don't know what time it is where ever you are but here it's two in the morning so, yah... **follow, fav and review, and later****


	5. Episode 4

"Yo dude" LightSpeed called for Flash and Flash speeded to where LightSpeed and Black Arrow were and kneeled as LightSpeed and Black Arrow were doing and looked at where they were looking, then the three all screamed in "Eeeww".

On the other side of the room was the girls, they twisted their heads when the boys said "Eeeww" and then looked back at each other and NightBat said "I don't even wanna know" and the other girls nodded.

A big screen then appeared in front of them with an alert saying it is practice time and the others sighed.

"Do we have to?" BatChick complained and NightBat nodded.

"Training is mandatory" NightBat said.

"Come on, let's just skip today's practice" Flash said.

"How about we make a deal?" NightBat asked.

"Were all ears" Flash said.

"If you could all take me out in a battle under five minutes we won't have the practice…" NightBat said.

"Deal" LightSpeed said.

"…But if you can't do it, we'll have our regular practice twice as harder" NightBat said.

They all looked at each other for three seconds before saying "Deal".

"Weapons and powers are acceptable" NightBat said before taking utility belt off, putting it in one hand then dropping it on the floor and moving it with her foot "Except for me".

"What are you doing?" SM asked.

"You're crazy" Black Arrow said "You can't do it".

"Let's see" NightBat said as she got in a fighting position and the others looked at each other in a weird look "Come on, we don't have all day" NightBat said.

The others got in a fighting position but were a little scared not from NightBat but for her, BatChick started the fight but with a little rusty attitude as she threw two Batarangs at her and NightBat successfully and easily dodged it.

Then Flash and LightSpeed started spinning around her and started tightening the circle, she stuck her arms up to the side and it hit Flash and LightSpeed each on the chest and they fell to the ground.

"Wow, she got a nice hitting arm" Flash said hardly as he and LightSpeed put their hands up to their chest at where it hurts.

GL used her ring as a fist and started swinging it around NightBat but she was dodging every hit, then she jumped on the fist and ran on it then jumped at GL with a flip that made her hands fall on GL's shoulders then had another flip and landed gracefully on the floor.

Tiny Bumblebee started shooting at NightBat but she didn't feel it, NightBat held Bumblebee and put her in a sponge like if she was tied with a rope.

Black Arrow took an arrow out and shot it at NightBat but she dodged the three incomings and jumped up with a flip as LightSpeed tried to come at her from behind and missed.

Flash quickly followed as fast as he can and BatChick came with her Batarangs and NightBat was dodging both, then Flash came running directly at NightBat and NightBat in a quick move that even Flash didn't see it coming grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then carefully put him down on the floor.

Then BatChick came again with a net Batarang, she threw it and just a second before it hit NightBat, she flipped up and got on the ground and obstructed BatChick so she fell on the ground.

Then SM levitated her off the ground but NightBat flipped in the air then headed towards the floor with a move that looked like if she was swimming and somehow was able to touch the ground and lean on it then obstructed SM too.

They all then got up and ready to start fighting again and so was NightBat.

"Stop holding back" came a familiar voice for most of them from behind them.

_Recognized: Batman 02, Black Canary 13, Nightwing B01, Tigress B07._

Batman apparently thinks they are holding back.

"Were not… holding… back" BatChick said through breaths, she was exhausted and so was the rest (Minus NightBat).

"I was talking about NightBat" Batman said and the others turned with a twisted head at NightBat.

"I'm not…" NightBat tried denying but who could lie to the great Batman?

"You're lying" Batman cut her off "I can feel it, and your heart rate is still on regular, you're holding back".

"No way" Black Arrow said in a surprised face just like everyone else's face and Batman twisted his head at him and he got back a little.

"Sorry boss but there is no way…" BatChick started.

"She is" Batman cut her off and she backed out "She's just like her father" Batman gave Nightwing a look and Nightwing sighed.

"Everyone, go to the showers, NightBat I need to have a talk with you" Batman said and everyone except for NightBat went to the showers.

"What is it?" NightBat asked as soon as the rest left.

"How is the team doing?" Nightwing asked instead of Batman.

"Well, they are pretty strong with powers and weapons, they held up more than I thought" NightBat said.

"But" Batman said.

"But when it comes to hand to hand combat… not so much, yesterday I gave them a hand to hand combat exercise and it was… difficult" NightBat said.

"What happened?" Tigress asked.

"Apparently if they were stuck in an unknown location with no weapons and no powers they would run away and prank call the pizza shop" NightBat said "Don't ask".

"So what they don't want to practice?" Tigress asked.

"No" NightBat said.

"Girl listen, you have to take charge, be the leader" Black Canary said.

"I don't want to be" NightBat said.

"You have to, you're the logical choice" Batman said.

"Ok, I will" NightBat sighed, there is no point in arguing with The Batman.

"Good" Batman said then walked through the Watchtower to where no one knows and Nightwing stepped closer to NightBat.

"Batman thinks you need a guardian here like how Red Tornado was to us and as did Black Canary" Nightwing said.

"Okay" NightBat said.

"How's it going kid?" Tigress asked as Nightwing left after Batman.

"Great" NightBat smiled _finally, someone not talking about the team_.

"How's Barb?" Tigress asked.

"She's great" NightBat said.

"Is she free tonight?" Tigress asked.

"I think so" NightBat said.

"Tell her to call me" Tigress said and NightBat nodded.

"What are you planning?" Black Canary asked and Tigress gave her a Just-You-Wait-To-Find-Out-What look.

"Yo NightBat" BatChick called for her from the other room as she was done washing up and probably just wants her fashion advice.

"Coming" NightBat called and left.

"Later kid" Black Canary said.

"Later" NightBat said.

"Oracle to NightBat" NightBat heard in her ear piece.

"What is it Oracle?" NightBat asked.

"I have a mission for you, I sent you the details" as Oracle said that NightBat opened the computer and saw all the information Oracle sent.

"Thanks Oracle" NightBat said then closed the com-link "Yo, Sarah, no time for choosing what to wear we have a mission" NightBat called for her and the others and they soon all came in.

"Guys, let's go, mission…" NightBat sighed "…Santa Prisca".

"I'll get the Bio Ship" SM said.

"Great" NightBat said and the BLUE Bio Ship came and the door opened and they all got in it.

"Ok, we are going to investigate the production of a new and improved version of the drug Venom that used to be used by Bane and Mammoth" NightBat explained.

"That one that gives Abs all over the place?" SM asked surprised but then shut her mouth up in embarrassment as they all looked at her.

"We have to go there and… well… investigate" NightBat said.

"Sounds great" BatChick said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uuumm... LightSpeed, Flash you're the first drop-zone, do a quick stealth lap around the place, make sure the place is safe and don't get caught then report to me after you are done if the place is safe BatChick, SM and I will get down on the second drop-zone and you will guard the door, we'll sneak in and observe than... well... we'll figure it out there, Bumblebee, Black Arrow, you'll be the back up" NightBat explained.

"What? Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sorry bee, but we don't need more than that, if we need any help we'll say" NightBat said.

"Closing in on Santa Prisca, going into camouflage mode" SM mumbled and then the Bio Ship went into camouflage mode.

"SM, keep a telepathic link all the time" NightBat said and SM nodded.

_"Everyone on line?"_ SM said through the telepathic link and everyone nodded.

The Bio Ship was floating and hooks came out of the top, LightSpeed and Flash went into stealth mode, hooked up, got down and landed safetly on the ground and started running.

Flash and LightSpeed were running full power and just about to finish when they heard a voice.

"What's that?" Flash whispered as they stopped and hid behind a wall, LightSpeed peeked to see six filled trucks with orange boxes and the trucks' doors shut, one man was probably the one in charge over there.

"Okay, get ready for the second load" the man said and the trucks went off.

_"NightBat?" _LightSpeed said throught the link.

_"What is it?" _NightBat asked.

_"Six trucks just left the place it was full, probably with that drug venom" _LightSpeed said.

_"Alright change of plan, LightSpeed, Flash, you go after the trucks and stop them where ever they are going, don't let anyone see you, the rest of you, come with me, we'll handcuff the people on the door, than Bumblebee and Arrow will guard the door" _NightBat ordered and they split as she said.

The one in charge was no stranger to NightBat, after all he is one of her arch enemies Cold, he had a freezing gun with him and was going to hit one of the workers who wasn't working hard enough but his gun was knocked out by a Batarang.

He turned around to see NightBat and BatChick.

"Oh, NightBat, you're here... and you brought a friend" Cold said, little did he know that behind hid back SM, Bumblebee and Black Arrow were kidnapping all of his men and tying them up.

"That's right Freeze, now drop your other freeze gun and give up" NightBat threatened.

"Or else...?" Freeze challenged.

"You know what else" NightBat said as she got in a fighting position and BatChick followed her lead

"You are in no place to threaten me" Freeze said as he gestured to his men and said "Minions, attack".

Nothing happened, he turned around to see all of them are gone.

"No, where are they? Where are my minions? Where are they?" Freeze shouted as he spun around, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head and he got a punch in the face by NightBat.

_"OOOHH" _LightSpeed and Flash said through the link, then LightSpeed thought_ "Oh, that had to hurt"._

_"Dah, if I'm still hurted from the hit, imagine how he feels" _Flash said as he put his hand up to his chest and the others snickered.

"Nice try NightBat, but this time I came prepared" Freeze said as he took a shot and used it on himself, and he got four times bigger, think like two Banes combined together.

_"Wow... I actually can't see anything but I think it is time to gasp" _LightSpeed thought and the others snickered again.

"Show me your power now, NightBat" Freeze challenged and NightBat and BatChick got into fighting position.

_"You guys, BatChick and I can handle this, SM, Bumblebee, Black Arrow, you go check out the inside of the place, make sure it is safe and report to me, LightSpeed Flash you figured out where the hell is this truck going?" _NightBat thought.

_"It looks like it is heading to... __Blüdhaven" _LightSpeed thought.

_"Stop that truck as fast as you can" _NightBat thought _"You guys, stay safe"._

* * *

><p>"A simple recon mission, observe and report" Batman was yelling at the teens at the cave.<p>

"You had your ups and downs at this mission, on the bright side you caught Freeze and all that drug venom" Nightwing tried to cheer them up.

"But on the other hand you set the place on fire... Then it exploded... And almost got yourselves killed" Batman said.

"But good work for your first offical mission" Batman said with half a forced smile and the others were so surprised, Batman turned around to leave and BatChick followed him.

"Are you done for the day?" Batman asked.

"Yup" BatChick said "Is Damian home?"

"No, he left on a business trip this morning" Batman said.

"Good, brother is out and I have all the house to myself" BatChick said and Batman glared at her so she changed her sentence "I mean... oh no my brother is gone for a week, how will I handle it?"

"Well guys, see ya later, I got to get back to patrol in Blüdhaven" NightBat said.

"Yeah and I gotta get home to get enough sleep" GL said.

"It's ten PM" SM said.

"Oh no, I gotta get home fast" GL said then left, the others looked at each other then sighed.

* * *

><p>"Who said I wanna be in charge?" NightBat was mumbling to herself as she was sitting on her usual patrol rooftop "I can hear your footsteps".<p>

"Hey" LightSpeed said as he sat down next to NightBat and dangled his legs in the air like her.

"So what's up?" NightBat asked.

"Thaught I should give you a visit, keep you company" LightSpeed said "So when I came in, I over heard you talking..."

"That's what happens to eavesdroppers" NightBat joked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping" LightSpeed said.

"Keep telling yourself that" NightBat patted his shoulder "Even though you've been stabding over there for the last ten minutes".

"So back to the subject" LightSpeed said "Why don't you wanna be in charge?"

"What?" NightBat asked.

"Don't try it, I heard you, why don't you wanna be the leader?" LightSpeed asked.

"I don't know, I don't think it is cut out for me" NightBat said.

"Why?" LightSpeed asked.

"I don't know, I just think that I'm terrible at that" NightBat said

"Are you kidding? I wish if you were terrible at anything" LightSpeed said "Stella, you are a great leader, and don't believe other wise, okay?"

NightBat thought for a second before she said "Okay".

"Good" LightSpeed said then he hugged her and she hugged back.

* * *

><p>On Apokolips Vandal Savage and Darkseid were sitting on a table discussing their next move and watching the new young heroes stop their plans.<p>

"Not this again" Vandal sighed.

"These new heroes are getting in our way" Darkseid said "And we won't have any interferences in our plans this time".

"Agreed, we shall dispose of them as fast as possible, but we don't want them suspecting anything since Batman and Nightwing are their guardians" Savage said.

"You are right, who shall we send?" Darkseid asked.

"I think we can pull a couple of favors" Savage said with an evil smirk and then Darkseid smirked and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me...**


	6. Episode 5

"Okay students, take your seats" the teacher said as she walked in with a lot of papers in hand "I have your last week's math test here, I'm going to hand it out for you".

"I just want to say, this test was not hard, yet many of you failed and there were no A's at all" the teacher said and all the students looked at Stella wide eyed.

"Stella, No one got an A" Steven said as to inform me, _Wait for it_ Stella thought.

"Oh yeah right, except for Stella, sorry" she said and Stella smiled to herself and the others in the class sighed, Steven raised his imaginary hat as to apologize.

"Steven, you are improving... but it's still not enough C+" she said as she handed Steven his paper.

"Chad... you need a lot of work, D-" she said.

"YES, PASSED" Chad yelled, _wow, big impovement_.

"Sabrina... I don't know what happened to you in this test" the teacher said, and Sabrina took her test, she looked at the test then closed it, _she is gonna cry, she is gonna cry, what should I do? put an arm around her?_ Stella started thinking as she put an arm around her shoulder.

"And Stella... your grade always brighten up my day, A+, another perfect grade" she handed Stella her exam, and she went on.

"You okay?" Stella asked her friend next to her and she just shrugged.

"Steph, what did _you_ get?" Erica asked.

"A D-" Steph said happily, it's not like she wasn't smart and was proud of this grade but because she didn't do the test well.

"And _you _Sarah?" Erica asked.

"B-" Sarah answered.

"What did you get Erica?" Steph asked.

"B+" she answered, _mouth drop, what? How is that possible? I love Erica and all but that's not her usual grade _Stella thought.

"Barry, what?" Steven asked.

"D+" Barry answered.

"Oh come on, when I fail you are higher than me and when I pass you are _still_ higher than me?" Chad said.

"What did you get?" Stella turned to ask Skylar and Scarlet.

"C+" Skylar said sad.

"A-" Scarlet answered.

"You guys are the worst, how do you get high grades all the time?" Skylar said in a bit of fun tone that said she was joking.

"Stupid Smart People" Stella said in a funny tone and Skylar agreed as she, Scarlet and even Chad laughed.

"You know you are making fun of yourself?" Scarlet said.

"I don't care, it's just for fun, like seriously, if someone was making fun of me, I wouldn't get sad or mad, no no no, I would help him" Stella said making the others laugh again.

"Right? That is the best thing, I would do the same" Scarlet said.

"Hey Stella, what singers do you listen to?" Skylar asked.

"A lot actually but mostly Eminem, Nicki Minaj, Snoop Dogg, Drake, Lil Wayne, 30 Seconds to Mars, Metallica, really anything that doesn't include One Direction or Justin Bieber in the title" Stella said **(One Direction and Justin Bieber fans, don't get upset, it's just how I picture these characters).**

"You just like combined my favorites and Scarlet's favorites" Skylar said

"Cool" Scarlet said and Stella agreed.

"Do you know Only?" Skylar asked.

"Hut-hut one, hut-hut two..." Stella started whispering.

"Big tities big butt too" Skylar finished whispering back.

"Oh my god" Skylar said "Finally someone who loves music like I do".

"We should hang out sometime" Stella said and the two agreed.

Stella raised her hand up

"Yes, Stella, is there something you don't understand?" the teacher asked and Stella could feel Steven and Chad snicker at that and making jokes on how Stella wouldn't need any help... ever.

"Actually there is something I want to offer" Stella said.

"What is it?" the teacher asked.

"How about in class we do a little pair up, you pick the top 15 students to teach the lowest 15 students, each two will work in pairs" Stella said.

"That's actually a great idea, what do you think, class?" the teacher asked and everyone shouted a YES.

"Yes, and I want Stella to help me" Savannah, Steven's girlfriend shouted from the back.

"No, I want Stella" Steven said.

"They are stealing Stella from me" Chad yelled, _that's right, I promised him last night to help him_ Stella thought.

"Oh, how sweet are they when they want something" Stella whispered loud enough for Skylar, Scarlet and Sabrina to hear but only them and they snickered.

"No, I want Stella" another voice yelled.

"Why don't we let Stella decide?" Steph said, _not helping, Steph_ Stella thought, now she had to show favorites, she hated that.

"Stella, Who do _you_ want to teach?" a voice said.

"Well, I did... kinda... promised Chad I would help him" Stella said a little shaky by all the students who gathered up on her desk.

"YES" Chad yelled with a victorious smile and walked away waving his hands in the air, Stella couldn't help but snicker.

"No, no fair, the teacher will decide" Savannah changed her mind quickly as Stella said that.

"EVERYBODY, SIT DOWN" the teacher yelled and everyone did what she said.

"I'll decide who paires with who" the teacher said and the others sighed.

"Back to our lesson then" the teacher said.

* * *

><p><em>Recognized: NightBat 31, LightSpeed 35<em>.

The female voice announced as Stella and Chad walked in their civvies to the Watchtower, Sarah, Steph and Barry were already there.

"Hey" Stella said.

"Hey" Steph was the first to answer, Stella then walked towards the meeting room and called them to come after her.

"We're here" LightSpeed said then they saw Batman and Nightwing come in.

"Team, you have a mission, location: the old Team hideout, Mount Justice in Happy Harbor" Batman informed.

"wasn't it destroyed?" Steph asked and Nightwing nodded.

"Yup, signs indicate a strange activity going on there, your job: investigate and report" Batman said and the others nodded "Take the Zeta tubes to Happy Harbor, then take the Bio-Ship for the rest of the ride, the zeta tubes to that place was destroyed".

"What about Bumblebee, GL and Black Arrow?" NightBat asked.

"They will follow you there" Batman said.

_Recognized: Flash 34, LightSpeed 35, NightBat 31, BatChick 32, SuperMartian 37._

They ran to the Bio Ship and sat down at their usual places, SM in the middle, on her right was NightBat, next to her was BatChick, then an empty seat for Black Arrow, Flash, LightSpeed, an empty seat for GL and another empty seat for Bumblebee.

Their seats had each's sign on it so it was a blue bird's sign, a bat, an Arrow tip, a yellow lightning bolt, a red lightning bolt, Green Lantern Corps sign, a yellow 'Bee' sign and on the middle seat a red X on the seat.

The ride was short and they quickly got to the old Mount Justice.

"Wow" SM said in a down tone as she saw the crash of the mountain or what remained of it, the Bio Ship landed and they got out.

"It's so... sad" BatChick said as she walked between the crash.

"What happened here?" Flash asked a really unknown look on his face mixed up with saddness.

"It was necessary" NightBat said with a sigh and a sad look on her face.

"It was..." BatChick almost screamed but NightBat shushed her as she heard a voice, NightBat gestured a three fingers with her right hand then gestured to the right, then gestured a two fingers with her left and gestured to the left, and then SM and Flash went to hide at the left side while the three others hid on the right.

Something was moving in the air, it was a red huge ship, probably as big as HALF Bruce's Mansion and that says a lot, and the ship landed on the other side of the island, the five gave each other a look then SM turned the psychic link on.

_Everyone on line? _NightBat asked

_Yup_ Flash said.

_Guess so _BatChick said.

_LightSpeed? _NightBat asked

_Here_ LightSpeed answered.

_Than we are good, SM go into __camouflage mode and go check there out, make sure the coast is clear then report_ NightBat started and SM nodded then left in camouflage mode.

_LightSpeed, Flash, you go after the ship SILENTLY and don't let anyone spot you, if SM needs help you'll give her, BatChick grab your mask, we are going for a swim, you and me will swim around the island to the other side and make sure everything down there is safe _NightBat said.

_But my hair will get wet_ BatChick said and NightBat rolled her eyes as she got her mask then jumped in the water and BatChick followed sighing then Flash and LightSpeed left.

NightBat and BatChick were swimming down the ocean, they saw a black giant ship on the buttom of the ocean, they stopped their tracks and looked at each other in a Do-You-See-What-I-See look on their faces.

_Guys, we see something_ BatChick said through the link.

_What is it? _SM asked.

_We don't know, it's a big black ship_ BatChick said.

_We'll check it out, you guys found anything?_ NightBat asked.

_The small ship just opened_ SM said and it sounded like a gasp so she was broadcasting what's going on live _Strange aliens are getting out of the ship, I can't figure out what are they, I've never seen them before, or read about them_.

_That's okay, SM_ NightBat said_ Can you figure out what are they saying?_

_No, their language is hard, and I can't learn it simply cause I'd have to go through their minds and... I don't know how long will it take and even if I can do it without them noticing_ SM said.

_Okay, What do you see? _NightBat asked as she put her feet gently on the ship with BatChick.

_It's easier to show you_ SM said then the imagies were in all their heads, blue small aliens were taking over the island, one alien was holding a check board and another one was gesturing in the ships direction and four aliens walked out of the ship holding a mechanic tool, then four others followed with another weird looking mechanic tool but diffrent one, they looked like they could be puzzle pieces and then another four took out another mechanic tool and so it went on.

_I've never seen those aliens on the Justice League files_ NightBat said.

_Man, how many aliens are there? _BatChick complained.

_40,370 known aliens_ SM answered.

_Well, JL files has only 564 _NightBat said, then she took out a tool from her utility belt and stuck it to the ship, it circled a very small hole that could barely be seen, and NightBat put something in so no water came down to the ship.

_What are you doing?_ BatChick asked.

_It's a minter robot that has a camera attatched to my wrist computer... and a fixing hand so it shut that hole, we need an eye inside_ NightBat explained.

_Cool, I wish I had one of those_ LightSpeed said.

_Why? _BatChick asked.

_Uuuhh so I could make it sneak into NightBat's room and copy her homework, obviously_ LightSpeed said as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

_Keep dreaming, man_ NightBat said with a roll of eyes.

_NightBat, __oxygen is running out_ BatChick said and the two swam up, but they heard a sound in the middle of the way, they stopped and turned around, a huge hole was opening and a huge lazer cannon came up and started shooting lazers at the two, they dodged the first few then they swam up to the surface as the oxygen was running out from their masks and got on the island.

_SM, what is going on with you? _NightBat asked as she and BatChick started running towards the other side of the island.

_They are putting the pieces together, like building a weapon or a space ship or something else _SM answered.

_SM, watch out_ Flash yelled but it was a little too late as something metal hit her and knocked her to the side as the metal piece fell to the other side were it wat=s thrown from and all the aliens turned their heads to see what happened.

_SM, are you okay?_ BatChick quickly asked but no one heard.

"The psychic link went down" NightBat informed her "She is knocked out, time to go old school" NightBat put her finger to her ear.

"LightSpeed? Flash?" NightBat said through the com-link.

"Yes?" they answered.

"Get SM, we are coming in a minute" NightBat said.

"Already working on it" LightSpeed said, they dragged SM out of there as her camouflage mode went off, and they started fighting the aliens, mostly dodging their hits, it got worst as the little aliens tried climbing the two but they were able to run from them then they started circling around them so it made a small tornado around a couple of aliens and they flew out of the top of the tornado being knocked out.

Aliens were getting more and more with numbers, it was hard for the two to keep fighting, a Batarang hit the alien that was sneaking up behind LightSpeed and another Batarang hit the alien that was sneaking up on Flash, the two noticed then turned their heads to see NightBat and BatChick running to them.

"Where is SM?" BatChick asked.

"We hid her" Flash said.

"Where?" BatChick asked.

"Behind that rock" LightSpeed said as he pointed to the rock and BatChick gave NightBat a look.

"Go" NightBat half sighed, she knew what BatChick wanted and then BatChick ran to help SM.

The three turned their backs to each other and started fighting, after a long time NightBat took another Batarang and hit three aliens.

"Where do all these aliens come from?" LightSpeed yelled as he punched an alien and kicked another.

"That space ship must have a portal or something" NightBat said punching another alien.

"We have to close it" Flash said kicked another alien.

"Yes, I could sneak in, but you two need help... and a distraction" NightBat said as she punched another alien, then three arrows came and hit a couple of aliensn the three turned their heads to see Black Arrow standing on top of a high rock.

"Will this help?" BA said.

A green baseball glove shoved a few aliens and GL appeared, then an alien was knocked out and another followed and another, small yellow bolts hits were knocking those aliens out, Bumblebee.

"Great timing" LightSpeed smiled "Right, NightBat? NightBat?" he looked around but saw no NightBat.

"Oh she's good" Flash said as the two nodded their heads, then ran each side and got back to the fight, while NightBat was sneaking in the ship, she was going through the air vents, she loosened the screws and opened that air vent then throwed a mini Batarang to the camera that svaed the scene and it hacked through the camera and did it's work, so NightBat stepped to the hallway.

She typed something on her computer wrist then a screen showed up on her wrist computer and played many videos, _Ok, so I'll take right, right, left, right_ NightBat thought in her head to remember the coordination.

_NightBat? You're inside the ship? _SM asked in all their heads.

_SM, you're okay_ NightBat cheered.

_Yup_ SM said.

_You got to the portal yet?_ Flash asked.

_Almost_ NightBat answered _I see it_, NightBat informed as she saw the portal.

_Well turn it off_ BA said.

_Right, okay_ NightBat said then went to the matchine behind the open portal, loosen a few screws and got the top part off but a LOT of buttons were in there and a lot of wires, she started pressing and cutting the buttons but with no use.

_NightBat?_ LightSpeed said.

_There is one more wire I haven't cut, should I do it? _NightBat asked.

_Do it_ SM said and NightBat did, the portal cut off and new aliens stopped arriving, NightBat sighed but then she remembered the others are still outside then got out to help them, knocking out every alien she could find on her way.

When it seemed like it's over they all gathered up and high fived, NightBat and BatChick were standing a little farther from the rest, NightBat heard a shake.

"BatChick, take the team to the Bio-Ship" NightBat said.

"Where are you going?" BatChick asked.

"No time for that, get the team and get out" NightBat half yelled and BatChick ran off as she ordered.

"Ok, SM, back to base" Flash said.

"Wait, where is NightBat?" LightSpeed asked and they all looked at BatChick.

The big black ship apperaed on the surface with a lzer canon, NightBat saw the Bio-Ship head off and sighed in relief then threw her Batarangs at the cannon. It barely scratched it so NightBat swam to the ship dodging every lazer bolt coming at her, she got on the ship and went to the cannon, she attatched a wire from her wrist computer then the word "Explode" appeared on her computer.

NightBat sighed, the ship may not be destroyed but the blast is capable of taking away the cannon... and her, her friends could handle the ship later, NightBat pressed the accept button and closed her eyes, she heard the explosion but didn't feel it, she popped out one eye and then the other, she saw LightSpeed was holding her up bridal style and running on the water **(He wasn't falling in the water because he has super speed).**

"You okay?" LightSpeed asked still running as fast as he could.

"Thanks for the rescue" NightBat said.

"What were you thinking?" LightSpeed half yelled.

"I was thinking it was necessary" NightBat said.

"Well it isn't, don't scare us like that again" LightSpeed said.

"Okay" NightBat said.

"Hold on tight, here comes the Bio Ship" LightSpeed said and NightBat did, then the bio ship got closer to the the surface and a door-a-like opened and LightSpeed zoomed to the ship, as they got there, NightBat got down from his arms and went to her seat waiting the Are-You-Crazy?-That-Was-Extremely-Dangerous lecture.

They all turned their heads to her, waiting.

"He-e-ey Guys" NightBat said trying to pretend like nothing was going on but her voice was a little cracky.

"Are you crazy? That was extremly dangerous" SM started and NightBat sighed.

* * *

><p>"Team, that was a reckless act, a simple observe and report, you should learn more about these missions" Batman half yelled.<p>

"But good work" he finished.

"What about the aliens we saw?" NightBat asked.

"That will be for _you_ to figure out" Nightwing said and Batman nodded.

"NightBat I need to talk to you" Nightwing said and he and NightBat went to the side.

"What did you do?" Nightwing whispered-yelled.

"It was... I thought it was necessary, I didn't want any of the team resking their lives to do it" NightBat said.

"Nothing is necessary enough for you to do that, sweety" Nightwing said "And your mom wants to talk to you when you get home".

NightBat sighed.

"How did you get saved anyway?" Nightwing asked.

"Chad saved me" NightBat said.

"Chad? That LightSpeed?" Nightwing asked an angry look coming to his face.

"No no no, not like that, dad it's just work" NightBat said knowing what was on his mind.

"That's what your mom said to your grandpa Jim" Nightwing sighed and NightBat snickered but had a disgust look.

"Don't worry dad, we're just friends" NightBat said.

"You better... for his sake" Nightwing said then NightBat had a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p>"They stopped them" Vandal said in anger.<p>

"Don't worry, _HE_ can handle it" Darkside said.

"Are you sure?" Vandal asked.

"Positive" Darkside said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Follow, Fav and don't forget to Review.**


End file.
